graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Clovis Morzan von Kazakov
Biography ''' ''"Break the game. Because that's way more fun then actually playing it."'' Overview Morzan von Kazakov is one of the oldest and most famous figures in the communities history. Serving in The State joining in 2012, Morzan holds a tremendous amount of prestige within the community. The general opinion of him is controversial, yet he remains one of the most influential members to date. '''Names: * Clovis * Auel V * Morzan Early Beginnings I. It all started in 2012.” As Morzan was first introduced to the State by a man named Lincoln, the then current military community consisted of; The State Parliament, and the Biscayan Empire, as well as minor non-notable military guilds. The State consisted of two branches, The State Parliament, The State Military, with the leadership separated into three positions, but ultimately ruled by one. These were, The Prime Minister, The General of the State Military, and The King, who controlled the entire State although technically guided by The State Constitution. II. The State was currently in one of its most prosperous eras, With the Parliament meeting often, The Military at full strength, and the King active and involved. Soon upon joining. Morzan was first enlisted as a military private. However Morzan later transferred to the parliament as a minister to have a more active role. Shortly after becoming a minister, The State and a majority of its members officially were banned for, "Intentional Scamming." The exact reason for the mass ban remains unknown. Morzan believing that The State was gone forever, returned to IEra. SAFF ERA I. Within a week after The State had been destroyed, Auel had come back with another era of The State, the State Assault Federal Forces, also known as “SAFF”. This era consisted of each infantry unit being known as a “Team” which was smaller than regular infantry units but also more specialized. The governing body of this era was The Supreme Council, of which I was humbly apart of. This council was ran by a Chairman, again Auel Visit. Although Auel claimed to be elected, no election ever took place. We in the Supreme Council, were known as Councilors and made up the ruling body of the State. I myself was surprised to come back to such an elevated rank, and took it upon myself to remain involved and innovative for this new era. II. Shortly after I walked into a meeting which consisted of Auel, and James. Immediately after entering I was given the position of Headmaster of The State Academy, my first command. Technically I was still apart of the Supreme Council, but I also held a rank in the military that separated me into my own department of each; The Academy branch. In this Academy I trained new recruits before they were to go into service in one of the teams. There were three tiers of this academy. Tier 1, which was basic NCO training. Tier 2, Officer training (Lieutenant-Major). Tier 3, the final tier that was hacking or “Alchemist” training. Where we trained the hackers of the State. During this time many militant guilds arise and the new State begins their zero-tolerance of any guilds that are not themselves. Shortly after the graduation of, Irish, Winry, and a third unknown member of the Academy, 80% of SAFF is banned for unknown reasons. I return to IEra once again. The Renewed State 'I. ' After being banned once again in service to The State, I had to IEra. A few weeks later I received a message from Auel inviting me to join The State once again.